Hellish World
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: With the world slowly falling to pieces, man kind has turned against one another and slowly it becomes a fight against one another to survive. Throw in a emotionless red head and some of the One Piece crew and you're in for a wild adventure to get some people home and set everything right. Rated M for gore and strong violence.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter One-

Now this story starts out as well as you can believe, it was just a normal day as the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear with not a cloud to be seen. Our young heroine of this story lived that of a normal life, eyes that shined brightly like an emerald and short blood red hair she was a sight to behold with her pale skin that made her colorful hair and eyes stand out. She had all she needed, friends that loved her and a family that cared for her. Nothing could ever go wrong...well at least that's what everyone thought. Now, Scarlet was never one to believe in anything bizarre, to her, what was impossible stayed impossible until proven otherwise.

Only at the age of sixteen she was content with her life. Sure some people judged her for her piercings and a few tattoos that littered her body. But still she was content, never once thought of harming another human and didn't wish to draw attention but yet somehow, all that changed in just a matter of days.

All it took was one person, just one person to spot it. To spot this creature one that looked of that of a human but more sinister, skin that was the color of ink with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. It didn't take long for more of them to appear. One by one these creatures started appearing left and right; soon things started going downhill, those who were once in office were now out on the street as electricity was cut. Manufacturing had stopped and soon people started to run low on money and food. Slowly the world started falling into chaos, starting with America and soon heading off into other continents, it's as if the world was ending. That once clear blue sky started to disappear as people rampaged on the street.

Fighting over food and supplies, burning things as they all scampered around wanting nothing but shelter. Scarlet never really thought her life could turn upside down, she never thought she see the day when one of her friends would go insane and murder their own parents before taking their own life. She never thought she'd watch a mother kill her own child so she'd have enough food for herself...she never thought her parents would be killed right before her very own eyes. With the days passing by, word spread around of a new person taking control of the world, one that could control these creatures that hid in the shadows and fed off of any unfortunate soul it could catch. The world was slowly descending into madness as it truly became hell on earth.

~Two Years Later~

Two years had passed since the start of all this. Nothing had gotten better; all the buildings had been destroyed as people continued to kill one another to survive. Scarlet sat in her home, scratch marks littered the walls as debris could be seen lying around, it was the only thing she seemed to be able to keep, something she wasn't going to let anyone take from her. Her green eyes were dead and held no emotions as she sat at what use to be the kitchen table, a lantern sat in the middle of the table to light up the dark house as the sun was slowly setting outside.

Another day had passed by and yet nothing seemed to be getting better. Bags had developed under those dead eyes of the red head's as she heard a knock on her door. Standing up she reached over and picked up the shotgun she kept near her at all times. Pulling the pump down she walked to the front door, stepping over the mess that she called her home. Reaching the door, slowly she pulled it open and aimed the gun at the person that had knocked. Before her stood a man, maybe in his late twenties, his blue eyes looked tired and he had a nervous smile as he held his hands up shakily at the loaded gun that was pointed straight in his face.

"D-don't shoot!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding hoarse. "I j-just wanted to k-know if y-you had any w-water to s-spare?" He asked, his voice stuttering as he shook, his eyes going cross to look at the barrel of the gun.

"No" Scarlet said, her voice sounding emotionless and cold as she narrowed her eyes. "Now leave, you're on my property" she growled as her finger teased the trigger causing the man to shake some more.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry" the man stuttered out, as he started to back away, getting ready to bolt.

"Look" Scarlet said, sighing as she lowered the gun a little. "There's a store just two miles up a head, if you can make it I'm sure you'll find some water, just be careful, some people don't like to give warnings" she said, as she turned. "And next time, don't go knocking on random peoples houses, it might not end well" she said, looking back to see the man nodding his head. Staring at him a little bit longer she kicked her door shut and walked back to the kitchen and taking her place back at the dining table. Staring at the two empty chairs in front of her, her vision begins to go blurry as she blinks her eyes as memories flooded her mind. "Were did it all go wrong?" She asked herself quietly as she sucked in a sharp breath.

A couple ways away from the red head's home, somewhere deep in the woods, everything started to shake as animals scurried about. A black and green portal appeared a couple of feet up in the air as nine figures fell from it and to the hard cold ground below. "Uh, my head" a female voice said as an orange haired girl sat up, her blue eyes looking around the dark woods.

"W-where are we?" A long nosed boy asked as he started to shake before crying out as something darted through the trees. "What was that?!" He asked.

"It seems we're in the woods, but the question is, how did we get here?" A raven haired woman asked, her calm blue eyes studying her surroundings as she looked at every inch of it before seeing something hidden within the shadows. Red eyes stared at her and the others before the thing darted away.

"Well wherever we are, we need to find a village or something, anywhere's better then these woods" the orange haired girl said, shivering a little. "Luffy" she said, looking around for the raven haired boy before her eye twitched as she saw him struggling to pull his head out of the ground.

"Help, I'm stuck! I can't get out!" Luffy exclaimed as he placed his hands on the ground and continued to pull, causing his neck to stretch out in an unnatural way, soon his head popped out of the ground and shook a little as he tried to stand upright before falling backwards onto his ass. "Whoa, that was awesome!" He exclaimed, laughing as the orange haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get out of here" she said as she started to walk.

"What's the rush Nami? It's not like there's anything here that's gonna hurt us and even if there were we'll just kick its ass" Luffy said, giving a wide smile. Nami looked at him before sighing.

"Why do you have to be so dense about the situation?" Nami asked, as she pinched the bridge of her nose before grabbing Luffy's cheek and dragging him along behind her as the others soon followed after. As they walked, they soon exited the woods and came to a road; thick smog was in the air making the world look darker then usual as such little light from the moon could get through the smog. While the group of nine walked down the road, they couldn't help but feel unease at the sound of hurried footsteps coming from many directions. A moss haired man rested a hand on one of his three swords as his oxen colored eyes looked left and right, waiting for something, anything to shoot out towards the group.

"This place is so creepy, why did we have to end up here?" The long nosed boy asked, shaking violently as he clung to the back of a blonde haired male.

"Usopp's right, w-why did w-we have to e-end up here?" A small reindeer/human asked as he shook as well, looking left to right quickly as his ears twitched when he heard a low growl.

"Quit your whining, Chopper, Usopp, there's nothing out there and if there is it's just the wildlife" the blonde said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one in his mouth while putting the others a way. As he lit the cigarette he took a long drag as the group continued to walk soon coming across a house one that had a light shining through one of the windows but there was something strange, near the front of the house a creature was hunched over something, its shoulders were shaking as they neared it.

"Ah, you think they're alright?" A tall skeleton asked, as they all stopped a short ways from the thing. It soon stopped shaking as it stood up, it was the same height as a human and had a figure of a man; slowly it turned towards the group as high pitch screams were released from Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Blood dripped from the creature's mouth but blended in well with his obsidian skin, eyes pure red it released a loud screech one that caused them all to cover their ears, with little time to react the creature started to shoot forward. Just as it lunged towards Luffy, a loud 'bang' sounded out as the creature was thrown to the side by a sudden force.

"Take that you sick fucker" a cold sounding voice said as the creature scurried off.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

Turning to look at the person who shot the creature, the barrel of a shot gun was pointed at Luffy's face, causing the ravenette to go cross eyed as he stared at it before staring at the owner of the gun. In front of them was a short red haired girl, her cold emerald eyes were glaring at the ravenette as her finger lightly teased the trigger of the shotgun. "Who are you?" She asked her voice cold and emotionless as her eyes scanned over the nine, taking note of the reindeer/human and skeleton. Everyone tensed as the moss haired man grabbed a hold of one of his sword and got ready to draw it.

"What a beautiful lady!" The blonde exclaimed as hearts started to fly around him.

"We're not here to cause you any harm we're just passing by!" Nami said, shaking her hands in front of her as her blue eyes were wide with fear while Chopper and Usopp clung to one another. Luffy just stood there, his brown eyes staring at Scarlet as a wide smile crossed his lips, taking the red head by surprise, quickly frowning Scarlet lowered the gun.

"Let's get inside, it's not safe to be out here" she said, casting a glance to the half eaten body that the creature had been devouring earlier. "Especially at night" she said and started to walk towards the house. Everyone but Luffy hesitated to follow the red head but gave in and followed after her and their captain. Once safely in the house, they all took a seat in the kitchen, taking note of the debris and broken down interior of the home.

"You're house looks...lovely?" Nami questioned if that was the right thing to say.

"It looks like shit" Scarlet said bluntly as she looked at them all. "Who exactly are you people? You must not be around here if you're wandering around at night" she said as she scanned each of their appearance, for some reason they looked familiar.

"Well I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates" Luffy said, smiling widely as Scarlet's eyes widen a little before returning back to her emotionless state.

"Tell me...where exactly are you from?" Scarlet asked.

"The East Blue" Luffy said.

"I see, of course none of you would know what's going on" the red head said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a grey tank top which showed the red rose tattooed on her left shoulder along with a fair sized heart tattoo on her right breast. She flicked her tongue over one of the snake bite piercing on her bottom lip as she scanned all of them. "Tell me, what's the last thing you all remember?" She asked.

"Well we were just on the Thousand Sunny, relaxing when this...portal like thing appeared in the sky and sucked us up" Usopp said.

"It was quite terrifying, but excuse me miss, may I ask you a question?" The skeleton asked as he looked at Scarlet who raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. "Can you please show me your panties?" He asked, in a blink of an eye he was on the ground a bump on his skull as the red head glared down at him with a cold look.

"Anyways, I'm sorry to say this but you're not in your world anymore" Scarlet said.

"What!" They all exclaimed as the stared at the red head in shock. "What do you mean we're not in our world?!" They asked.

"I mean just as I said, you're not in your world, you're in the real world" Scarlet said, her face turning sour as her eyes narrowed. "You're in a world that has long since lost hope and fallen into chaos" she said, as they all stared at her.

"B-but, how is that even possible?! Can we even get back to our world?!" Usopp asked.

"Don't know, maybe...maybe if you go speak to the one that control those creatures out there, they might be able to help" she said.

"Well do you know where this person is?" Nami asked.

"Yep" Scarlet said leaning back fully on her chair till it was just standing back on one leg as her legs were propped up on the dining room table while her hands were behind her head. Her emerald colored eyes were closed as she took a deep breath. "Sure do, but why don't you all tell me your names" she said, even though she knew them, she'd like to hear their names. Peeking an eye open she looked at them all.

"Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said.

"Nami" Nami said.

"Roronoa Zoro" the moss haired male said.

"Usopp" Usopp said.

"Tony Tony Chopper" Chopper said, trying, and failing, to hide behind a raven haired woman's leg.

"Nico Robin" the raven haired woman said, laughing a little as she looked down at the reindeer/human.

"Franky" a blue haired man said, striking a pose as Scarlet gave a bored look before looking to the last two.

"Brook" the skeleton said, from his spot on the ground.

"Sanji, now what's your name my darling princess?" The blonde asked.

"Scarlet" Scarlet said as she stood up and stared at all of them. "With lack of knowledge on this world, you're gonna need a guide, someone who can easily lead you to your destination" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll help you, besides, it's better to live in a world with a corrupted government then in this hellhole" she said. They all nodded their head. "Before we leave, I'll need to gather some things.

~Time Skip~

While Scarlet was gathering what little she had that would help them last on their journey, Luffy and them sat in the destroyed living room. A table was flipped over, the TV was busted in and there were signs of dark substance on one of the walls. Robin looked around the room, a question nagging at the back of her mind. "What happened to cause this world like this?" She asked, the words sounding calm.

"Yeah, just looking at this place, anyone can tell something's wrong" Nami said. "And just what was that thing back there?" She asked.

"We call them Shadows, or at least that's what they make us think of" Scarlet said as she came down the stairs, two swords attached to her side as her shot gun was attached to her back. With her was a bag that held food, water, and of course bullets. "Now before we go, I should tell you some things" she said, taking a seat on a dusty recliner chair. "The Shadows can't be killed, but when wounded they'll run off so be sure to wound them the best you can, secondly and this is the most important one. Don't trust anyone, everyone in this world is on their own, it's a fight for survival" she said, a grim look on her face. "No one is to be trusted, people will kill you if it means that they can live for another day, you got that" she said, as they all nodded their heads.

"Good, another thing about those Shadow creatures, they'll disguise themselves to look human, so there's another reason not to trust someone" she said as she stood and headed towards the front door before stopping. "Just remember this one thing if we get separated, some people don't give warnings" she said before opening the door and walking out.

"I don't like this, something's wrong, how can we be sure we can trust her?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his oxen colored eyes.

"Well she is our only source of information right now and she did save us back there" Franky said.

"Still" Zoro said, as they all followed after the red head.

"Just how long will it take to get to this guy?" Nami asked.

"Well without any cars about a week more or less, it depends how fast we walk" Scarlet said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

As the group walked, the red head was in front of the line while the Straw Hats stuck close together. They all stopped as they heard a growl, Scarlet rolled her green eyes as she continued walking. "W-what was that?" Usopp asked, shaking.

"We're entering someone else's territory, just stay close and don't make eye contact" Scarlet said, her voice bland as she continued walking.

"What do you mean by 'someone else's territory'?" Nami asked.

"When the world started going into chaos, people fought over a lot of things, food, water, and of course shelter. If you were lucky you'd get some shelter and claim the area around it as your territory" Scarlet said. "Anyone can take it if you die, so people aren't nice to those who walk onto their property" she said, stepping over a dead body as the others passed by it. Nami's face twisted in disgust at watching maggots crawl around the rotting flesh, infesting the empty right eye socket. "I suggest you get use to seeing that" the red head said as they all stared at her.

"Exactly, what happened to cause your world to be like this?" Robin asked.

"Don't really know, these Shadows started appearing out of nowhere, soon power was cut and supplies for everything started running low. People started attacking one another and before long this is what the world became, for two years it's been like this" Scarlet said. "In this world, death is something you have to get use to, you can't stop and mourn over the loss of a love one; you have to keep moving to survive" she said.

"That's...that's awful" Nami said, before stopping as an arrow flew by almost hitting her. Yelping she jumped back and clung to Sanji as everyone stopped moving and looked towards the direction the arrow came from.

"Scarlet, I thought I told that scrawny pale ass of yours to stay the fuck away from my property" a deep male's voice growled as a figure cloaked in the darkness hopped down from the car that he was standing on. Walking towards the group, Sanji narrowed his eyes at the male. Turning on a flashlight, the red haired girl pointed the stream of light at the newcomer.

"We're just passing through Adam, no need to get your panties in a twist" Scarlet said, looking at the male. Her eyes grew darker as she narrowed them, memories of when the two use to be classmates filled her mind and now they were nothing but enemies, pit against one another in this hellish world.

"Passing through my ass, you're trying to steal my territory because you've finally grown tired of that weak ass home of yours" Adam growled, his brown eyes narrowing as his ruffled brown hair looked greasy and unpleasant.

"You're being paranoid, now if you would please just leave us be before I take this flashlight and shove it up your ass" Scarlet said as she started walking again, the Straw Hats hesitantly following behind her. Growling Adam grabbed an arrow from the bag attached to his back, but before he could even raise his bow a gunshot was heard as he fell back, groaning in pain as blood started pouring from the fresh bullet wound in his arm. The Straw Hats gap as they looked at the red head as she stood there, holding her shot gun out. Smoke left the barrel of the gun, as her hair covered her left eye, the visible one glaring. "Now you better be damn lucky I shot your arm instead of that fat head of yours" she growled before turning and walking on.

"S-scary" Chopper and Usopp whimpered as they clung to one another as the others stared with wide eyes. Looking back at the brunette that sat on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm they saw tears streaming down his face as he glared at the retreating red head.

"Why did you do that?" Nami asked as they all followed the red head, still able to hear the whimpering male that they were walking away from. Scarlet stopped as she looked back at the group.

"Because if I didn't he would have killed me, I told you in this world you can't trust no one you're on your own whether you like it or not. Everyone is out to get you if it means they can survive" Scarlet said, causing the orange haired female to shake at the dark look she was receiving. "It's getting darker, we'll have to find somewhere to sit up camp since it's not safe to be wondering around this late" the red head said. "The park should be close by and there's a trail that leads to a clearing in the woods, that'll probably be the safest place to stay" she said as the others nodded. After walking to the place Scarlet had mentioned they all stopped and sat on the ground.

"You all can sleep, I'll stay up and keep guard" Scarlet said as the others looked at one another.

"You want us to sleep on the ground?" Nami asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Scarlet asked, raising an eyebrow. Nami was about to open her mouth when Usopp covered it and laughed nervously.

"No, it's fine" the long nosed pirate said, nodding quickly and laughing a little.

"Thought so" Scarlet said.

~Time Skip~

Everyone was asleep, their bodies spread out through the field; Scarlet placed her hands on her head and tilted her head, causing a popping sound to echo out. Taking in a deep breath, the red head sighed and kept a tight hold on her gun as she looked around the dark forest the only light coming from the moon shining above. Looking around the clearing, her eyes became downcast as images of when she and her family would come here for picnics and bonfires with her friends. "You still up?" Zoro's asked causing the red head to jump and point her shot gun at him, "easy, it's just me" he said, holding his hands up.

"What are you doing up?" Scarlet asked.

"I just woke up so calm down alright" Zoro said, sitting down beside her and looking up at the sky.

"You know" Scarlet said, her voice sounding a little high pitch. "My family use to have picnics around here and my friends would also have bonfires now those good memories are all I have left to remember them by" she said.

"What happen to them?" The moss haired male asked.

"Parents were killed, my best friend went insane killed her family then committed suicide most of my other friends either turned on one another or are already dead" Scarlet said, laughing a little as she shook her head. "I don't know why I stick around, this worlds already rotting in hell so why stay in it any longer?" She asked, as the male beside her stayed quiet and looked at her.

"You said that male back there was going to kill you...why didn't you kill him back?" The swordsman asked, causing the red head to grow silent. Zoro sat there, staring at the girl with his oxen colored eyes until his ears twitched as he heard the sound of a twig breaking. On reflex he and Scarlet stood up as he drew one of his swords and the red head pulled out her shot gun. A few bushes rustled as slowly Shadows started crawling out their mouths opening to reveal razor sharp teeth.

"Wake up the-" Scarlet started to say slowly before four ear piercing screams echoed out. Turning it was easy to tell the screams came from Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper as the others sat up. "Quiet!" The red head snapped causing them all to flinch; her eyes looked all around them to noticed glowing red eyes surrounding them all. "Fuck, listen there's too many to fight off so we'll have to run do any of you see a clearing at all?" She asked as the only thing they could all rely on was each other's shadowy figures. With the sound of teeth chattering and whimpers along with the hiss and growls of the advancing Shadows, the red head was having a hard time focusing.

"Over here, follow me!" A voice said as someone grabbed the red head's wrist and started to run. With no way of seeing who was leading all Scarlet could hear was the footsteps of the others following behind her and the person as they ran, the outlines of trees and bushes were all she started to see as she tried to gather her bearings and remember the layout of the forest. Soon the sound of rushing water filled Scarlet's ears as suddenly instead of her feet being on land they were in the air. Looking down, loud screams soon filled the air.

"We're gonna die!" Usopp cried before a loud splash sounded through the air.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. All OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Four-

Scarlet crawled up onto the bank of the river, coughing and sputtering as she shook her head. Causing water to spray everywhere as the Straw Hats pulled themselves ashore as well, with Zoro dragging Luffy, Brook, and Chopper behind him. "Where are we?" Nami asked, as she ringed out her hair and looked around the dark forest that surrounded them.

"We're-" Scarlet started to say before stopping as she looked around as well. Her stomach dropping as realization hit her. "I don't know I've never been this far from the path" she whispered as they all looked at her.

"What! What do you mean you don't know?" Usopp cried out as he gripped his hair and yanked at it.

"I mean what I said, I've never been out this far!" Scarlet snapped. "From here on out it's all just guessing, meaning we need to be careful" she said as the others nodded. "Now, we'll wait right here until daybreak and then we'll head out" she said as the others once again nodded their heads. It grew silent as the Straw Hats lay awake on the ground while Scarlet sat up in a tree, her green eyes scanning all of the ground that she could see.

"I want to go home" Chopper whispered, his eyes watering as he snuggled closer to Robin who gently patted his head.

"I know, we'll get home soon" Nami whispered, not so sure of herself as she kept her back facing the reindeer/human so he wouldn't see the doubt in her eyes.

-Next Morning-

Morning came fast as everyone sat up with tired eyes and aching muscles. Scarlet climbed down from the tree, staring at the group with dull eyes before motioning with her head for them to follow as they started to walk through the woods. There was no path, only overgrown bushes, twigs, and fallen leaves covered the ground. "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Scarlet?" Robin asked in a calm voice causing the red head to stop.

"Only time will tell" was all the red head responded with as she started walking once more. The group looked at one another, not liking what woman told them. Luffy hummed as he followed after the red head, a cheerful demeanor coming off of his body as he marched onwards.

"How can that idiot be cheerful at a time like this?" Nami whispered, frowning.

"It's Luffy, nothing can break that boy's spirit" Sanji said as he passed by the orange haired girl. Pulling out a wrinkled carton of cigarettes, taking one between his lips he lit it up. Scarlet stopped and sniffed the air while looking back at the blonde; they waited to see what she was going to say before she shrugged her shoulders and faced forward once again walking. For a while the group walked in nothing but pure silence, only the sound of leaves crunching underneath their feet could be heard before Scarlet came to a stop once again.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked as the girl held a hand out, signaling for them to be silent. That's when they all heard of it, the sound of an animal whining. It was distant, yet still loud enough to be heard by the group; before the others could react Scarlet took off running towards the direction the whining was coming from with Chopper close behind her. Looking at one another they all quickly dashed after the two as well. When they all came to a stop, their eyes widen at the sight of a pure white wolf lying on the ground.

Its icy blue eyes looked pleading up at the group before looking at its front leg that was trapped in a bear trap. Scarlet walked over to the creature, looking at the damage, she sighed. "The wound's still fresh meaning the poor thing got caught on it probably just a couple of minutes ago" she said, as she brought a hand up and rub it against the back of the wolf's ear. "Judging by how old the trap it, the teeth are probably dull enough so they probably didn't go all the way through. Chopper, do you think you can patch up her wounds once I get her free?" She asked, as the reindeer nodded his head and removed the blue backpack on his back.

They watched as Scarlet pressed her fingertips against the mouth of the bear trap and started to try and pull the mouth apart. Her arms shook as her fingertips grew red from how hard she was pressing the skin against the cold metal. The wolf whimpered as blood gushed and stained the worn out metal. "You need-" Franky started to say before stopping as they watch the lips of the bear trap open just a little bit before slowly inching further and further apart. Once it was open just enough for the wolf to weakly remove its paw, Scarlet let the bear trap go and listened to the sound of it snapping shut once more.

Startled, birds flew from the tree tops and high into the sky. Chopper quickly dashed over to the wolf and grabbed her paw gently with his hoofs. Looking at the bloody wounds that continued to gush with blood he sighed in relief. "You were right, it didn't go all the way through" he breathed out while looking to Scarlet who just nodded her head. Soon the reindeer/human set to work in cleaning and patching up the wounds on the wolf's leg.

Once he was done with that, he helped the wolf shakily stand on its legs, making sure she didn't put any pressure on her bad leg. "You're going to have to be careful not to run or put any pressure on your leg for about three to six weeks" he said, as the wolf looked at him with her icy blue eyes and nodded her head. Lightly she yelped at him causing him to nod his head and turned to face Scarlet. "She said: thank you for saving me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to my rescue" he translated for the wolf. Scarlet just nodded her head while crossing her arms and looking to the side.

"No problem" she mumbled before looking back at the wolf as it wobbled over to her and rubbed against her leg. Once again she yelped while sitting down and staring up at her with a smile on her lips while her tongue lulled out.

"She said that she wants to stay with you" Chopper translated, causing Scarlet to raise an eyebrow before bending down until she was leveled with the wolf.

"Is that so" the red head hummed as she gently scratched behind the wolf's ear while lightly humming to herself in thought. "I guess I'll call you Snowflake" she mused aloud, as the wolf yelped back happily, her tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"She says she likes that name" Chopper translated, smiling a little as the others watched the scene with amusement.

"Alright, let us continue heading on, you all want to get home right?" Scarlet asked as she stood up and started to walk, making sure to walk slow enough for the wolf to keep up. The others stared at one another before following after the woman and her new friend.

-Somewhere Else-

A young girl of eight panted heavily as she ran through the deserted streets of her home town. Smoke rose into the air from a burning building as sounds of agonizing screams and angry shouts could be heard from within some of the buildings she ran by. "Get back here you little bitch!" A man snarled as he chased after her. In the girl's hand she clutched a brown bag that held what little food she had stolen. Tears fell down her dirt covered cheeks as her vision became blurry, causing her to almost trip over her own two feet.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip your guts out and strangle you with them!" The man roared as he picked up in speed. ' _Please, someone, anyone, save me!_ ' The young girl thought, whimpers escaping past her lips as she took a sharp turn into an alleyway and hid behind some trashcans. As she sat there, she covered her mouth as she heard the man's footsteps slow down and he stood at the front of the alleyway. Peering through the crack between the two trashcans she was hidden behind she watched as he slowly walked into the alleyway, looking left and right. "Come out, come out wherever you are you little fucker" he said lowly.

A sound came from the garbage can on the other side of where the young girl was hidden, catching the man's attention. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed as he raced over to the lone trashcan and pulled its lid off. Soon that cruel smile on his lips disappeared and was replaced with a look of horror as a Shadow stood up from inside the trashcan. It looked down at him with a tilted head before giving a snarl as it bare its sharp teeth and pounce at the man. "Get off me!" The man cried out as he struggled underneath the creature as it pinned him to the ground.

The young girl quickly closed her eyes and tightly held her hands over her mouth as the Shadow started to rip into the man's flesh, causing screams of pain to rip through his chapped lips as he cried and struggle. The girl's body shook as she listen to the man's painful cries of pain and pleading voice for help that was never to come. Soon all went quiet as the Shadow rose and stalked away from the dead body, leaving the girl to silently cry to herself in the alleyway.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
